


Magic reattore arc

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [44]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se il reattore arc avesse assorbito i poteri dello scettro di Loki quando il Dio dell'inganno ha cercato d'incantarlo credendolo il cuore di Tony?





	Magic reattore arc

Magic reattore arc

  
  
  
Cap.1 Un Capitano incantato

  
  
Tony sbuffò osservando i video olografici, vide il gruppo di persone vestite elegantemente farsi di lato e si osservò guardarle. “Beh, qualche problema?” chiese, nel video. Gli occhi dei presenti brillarono di riflessi azzurri, si piegarono leggermente in avanti con il busto. Tony sbuffò chiudendo il video, si voltò e allargò le braccia restando seduto.  
“È da quando Loki ha cercato di incantarmi che succedono cose di questo tipo”. Ticchettò su una placca che nascondeva la luce del reattore.  
“Sembra che la causa sia questa”. Il cellulare gli vibrò. Tony lo afferrò, premette osservando il mini-schermo olografico aprirsi davanti a lui e inarcò un sopracciglio. La figura di Steve apparve, era sudata e il ciuffo gli ricadeva davanti al viso.  
“Stark, posso passare da te, dobbiamo parl...”. Il soldato s'interruppe e le iridi gli divennero di un azzurro-bluastro fosforescente. “...posso venire?” domandò con la voce rauca. Tony batté le palpebre, aggrottò la fronte allargando le braccia.  
“ _Ma_ certo, Cap. È successo qualcosa?” domandò. Steve annuì un paio di volte, teneva strette le labbra e la mascella era contratta.  
“È riservato, gliene parlerò quando sarò lì” biascicò. La telefonata si chiuse. Tony osservò il cellulare, sospirò e si massaggiò il petto chiudendo gli occhi. Si alzò, si massaggiò il polso toccando il bracciale dell'armatura e raggiunse la scrivania ricoperta di pezzi di metallo. Si sedette, afferrò il cacciavite e iniziò a svitare una serie di viti da un pezzo di metallo lungo due volte il suo braccio ricoperto di fili. Le lancette dell'orologio poggiato nella scrivania sotto due pezzi di lamiera si spostarono di un'ora e mezza. La porta del laboratorio si aprì e Steve ne entrò, ansimando.  
“L'Hydra governa il mondo!” gridò. Tony fece ruotare la sedia, inarcò un sopracciglio e si appuntò il cacciavite dietro l'orecchio; i capelli arruffati erano sporchi d'olio e gli occhi cerchiati di viola.  
“Calma, Cap. Le cose non cambieranno urlando”. Le iridi di Steve brillarono di un azzurro con riflessi nerastri e il soldato socchiuse le labbra.  
“Sì, Mr. Stark” sussurrò con voce rauca. S'irrigidì e avanzò, sentendo delle fitte alle gambe. Tony batté le palpebre, sospirò passandosi la mano tra i capelli, sentiva il reattore bruciare dandogli delle fitte.  
“Allora, Cap. Rilassati. Che succede?” chiese, con tono calmo. Le gambe di Steve cedettero e il soldato cadde in terra seduto. Tony lo raggiunse, lo sollevò e lo trasportò fino alla sedia.  
“Sicuro di non aver preso troppi steroidi?”.  
“Non ne faccio uso” rispose Rogers meccanico. Il suo corpo s'irrigidì nuovamente. Le sue iridi brillarono più forte e lo stesso avvenne al reattore. Tony si tirò indietro, coprì il reattore e ci picchiò il palmo.  
“Stupido coso” borbottò. Indietreggiò, sospirò e si sedette.  
“Senti, qui stanno già succedendo cose abbastanza strane senza te e la tua passione per l'ordine militare”. Steve rabbrividì e lo guardò confuso.  
“L'Hydra governa l'America” spiegò atono. Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi.  
“E fin lì c'eravamo. Quindi, cosa vuoi?”.  
“Che non si celino dietro ogni cosa” sussurrò Steve, rabbrividendo. Il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso. Tony strinse i pugni tendendo i muscoli.  
< Cap non è il mio migliore amico, ma percepirlo come minaccia è un po' troppo > si disse. Deglutì, inspirò.  
“Ok. E cosa posso fare per te?”. Steve si coprì gli occhi con una mano e ansimò pesantemente, gemendo.  
“I dati di Natasha sono in rete, loro la controllando come fanno con politica e servizi della difesa. Inoltre hanno reso loro succube il mio migliore amico e catturato Clint” spiegò. Abbassò la mano e boccheggiò.  
“Fa ciò che desideri” esalò. Tony si alzò, camminò oltre delle scrivanie fino a dei vetri oltre i quali erano poggiate le armature.  
“Se hanno preso Legolas dobbiamo salvarlo. Sai dove potrebbe ...”. Aggrottò le sopracciglia corrucciando la fronte, storse il naso e si voltò.  
“Che vuol dire ‘fa ciò che desideri’?”. Steve cadde in ginocchio, appoggiò le mani per terra e ansimò con più forza. Si piegò di più e mise la fronte sul pavimento, scosso da una serie di tremiti.  
“La testa mi si sta svuotando” si lamentò. Tony gli si avvicinò, lo tirò su e se lo poggiò contro.  
“Tu non dovresti ammalarti” borbottò. Lo sollevò in piedi, lo strinse.  
“Ti porto da un dottore?” chiese. Steve lo baciò, chiudendo gli occhi, ricadde senza forze e gli appoggiò il capo sulla spalla. “Portami dove desideri” biascicò. Tony deglutì, chiuse gli occhi e lo poggiò sul materasso. FerroVecchio adagiò sopra Steve una coperta, Tony gli indicò il piano bar e il robot vi si diresse passando sopra a dei cavi con uno scintillio. Tony camminò avanti e indietro.  
“Cap, mi stai spaventando” ammise. Steve aprì le gambe e si strusciò sul materasso, gorgogliando.  
“Mi perdoni” soffiò. Tony gli si inginocchiò accanto, gli toccò la fronte e sentì la mano scottare. Deglutì, si guardò intorno. “Non osare ammalarti!” si lamentò. Si alzò, raggiunse il piano bar e FerroVecchio gli passò una bottiglia d'acqua. Tony tornò da Steve, aprì la bottiglia e la inclinò.  
“Bevi”.  
“Bucky” farfugliò Steve allungando una mano verso il vuoto. Obbedì e bevve, si affogò e tossi convulsamente rovesciandosi addosso quella restante nella bottiglia. Tony sfregò i denti tra loro, sfilò la maglia al capitano e gliela passò sulla fronte.  
“Può aiutarti?” domandò. Alzò il capo.  
“Jarvis, localizza questo Bucky, magari prima che Cap riesca a morire respirando”.  
“Agli ordini, sir”.

Cap.2 La magia di Loki

"Signore, ho localizzato il soggetto" recitò Jarvis e la voce dell'A.I. risuonò nell'auricolare del casco dell'armatura di Tony.

Tony annuì, in volo tra le nuvole che punteggiavano il cielo azzurro.

"Bene, allora portami lì, J. Voglio proprio

vedere cosa sa questo tizio di quel che sta succedendo".

L'armatura solcò il cielo e atterrò davanti alla porta della mostra per Capitan America.

Tony alzò la visiera dell'elmo e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Sul serio?" chiese.

Entrò, avanzando tra i vari pannelli, alcuni venivano recitati ad alta voce. Le poche persone passavano da un pannello all'altro, alcuni presero ad indicare Tony.

Barnes stava davanti a un pannello intitolato: "La svastica e la droga". Guardava con sguardo intenso il video in cui si raccontava il modo in cui Steve aveva dato fuoco alle fabbriche di cioccolato alle meta-anfetamine.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, uscì dall'armatura e gli si accomodò vicino. 

"Figo, eh?" commentò.

Bucky negò piano con il capo.

"Non quando sei tu ad essere sottoposto a quella robaccia ed esperimenti intensivi che cancellano la tua identità" rispose.

Tony lanciò un fischiò.

"Wow. Deve essere dura, amico".

Bucky lo guardò in viso e arrossì.

"Sei uno Stark?" gli chiese con voce cavernosa.

Tony ridacchiò, chinandosi verso di lui con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Ho il bollino di garanzia?".

Bucky chinò il capo.

"T-tuo padre... era mio amico..." esalò.

Tony roteò gli occhi.

"Condoglianze" rispose.

Sogghignò, porgendogli la mano.

"Abbiamo un altro amico in comune, e ha bisogno di te" disse.

"Rogers?" chiese Bucky con tono preoccupato.

Tony annuì, gli fece cenno di seguirlo e si alzò in piedi.

"Credo sia terminale, o ci va vicino".

Bucky corrugò la fronte, assumendo un'espressione decisa.

"Mi faccia strada".

Tony lo tirò in piedi, gli fece cenno di seguirlo e raggiunse l'armatura. Vi entrò, sogghignò.

"Aggrappati forte. Succede una volta sola nella vita".

Bucky si strinse con gambe e braccia, avvinghiandosi, pallido in volto.

Tony ghignò, sparò al tetto facendolo crollare e spiccò il volo.

Bucky strinse gli occhi, il vento gli sferzava il viso.

< Basterebbe così poco per cadere da qui > pensò. Socchiuse gli occhi e notò dei filamenti azzurri che ogni tanto avvolgevano Tony.

"Signore..." comunicò Jarvis.

Tony accelerò la velocità di volo, tenendo un braccio attorno a Bucky.

"Che c'è, J?" chiese.

"... una sorta d'interferenza intorno al reattore arc" rispose l'A.I.

< Mi sento stordito, ma sono abbastanza abituato ai controlli mentali da riconoscerne uno > pensò Bucky.

"Stark, hai qualcosa che inibisce la mente addosso!" sbraitò.

Tony atterrò nel mezzo di un prato, lasciò Bucky e uscì dall'armatura. Guardò il reattore, ad occhi socchiusi.

"Mi sa che il problema non sei tu, Tenente Burns".

Bucky cadde seduto sull'erba, il viso arrossato.

"Che intendi?" chiese.

La luce blu del reattore arc si rifletté nei suoi occhi e l'uomo indietreggiò.

Tony fece aprire il petto dell'armatura, il reattore gli cadde in mano. Tony lo gettò in terra e lo calpestò ripetutamente.

"A quanto pare è lui a fare strani effetti, da che ha detto J".

"Da quando gli Stark fanno cose difettose?" chiese Bucky, alzandosi in piedi.

Tony roteò gli occhi, osservò i frammenti che ancora mandavano scintille.

"Dev'essere stato sabotato. In modo magico, perché nessuno capisce il suo funzionamento".

"Sei venuto in contatto con della magia?" lo interrogò Winter, sentendo l'erba umida sotto di sè.

Tony annuì, prese l'auricolare dall'armatura e se lo mise all'orecchio.

"Un tizio che si crede un dio ha ticchettato con il suo bastone del destino sul mio reattore, ma non sembrava avergli fatto nulla, finora".

Cap.3 Ri-calibrazione cognitiva

Bucky guardò FerroVecchio gettare ciò che rimaneva del reattore in un alto fuoco e, sedendosi sul divano, si voltò verso Tony. "Sei sicuro di voler tenere in casa un ex membro dall'Hydra?" chiese.

Tony scrollò le spalle, aveva una tazza di caffè in mano ed era davanti a degli schermi olografici.

"Sono quasi certo che Natasha sia un ex membro della Mano, Clint un ex membro di un Circo malefico e Thor un ex distruttore di mondi, quindi l'HYDRA è il meno" disse.

Bucky strinse le ginocchia e piegò in avanti la schiena, il suo braccio meccanico cigolò.

"Quell'affare ti ha asservito Steve completamente.

Cosa pensi di fare?" chiese.

Tony agitò la mano in aria, bevendo dalla tazza.

"Non preoccuparti. Una bella botta in testa nel punto giusto e sarà come nuovo. Con tutti quelli asserviti alla bacchetta del destino ha funzionato".

"Tuo padre se la sarebbe goduta un po', prima" bisbigliò Bucky con voce inudibile. "Insomma, qualche scherzo con cui ricattarlo".

Tony scrollò le spalle, posò la tazza sul tavolo e sorrise.

"Troppo tardi, soldato, ho già mandato un'armatura a picchiarlo per bene" fece.

Tornò a guardare gli schermi, dove il sistema mostrava un nuovo reattore arc.

< Non ho voglia di parlare di mio padre, o di quello che avrebbe fatto. Voglio solo riavere Cap, sapere cosa sta succedendo e, appena possibile, tirare una tazza di caffè bollente in faccia a quello psicopatico di Bambi > pensò.

"Signore, il capitano sembra essere caduto nello stato di confusione psicotica avuto anche dal signor Barton.

L'avverto se la supera o peggiora, signore?" gli chiese Jarvis.

Tony sospirò sonoramente.

"Legalo al lettino e tieni sotto controllo i suoi valori vitali. Dovrebbe essere breve, ma nel caso arrivo entro mezz'ora" ordinò.

Fece scorrere la sedia davanti agli schermi, prendendo a spostare i componenti nello schermo.

"Sì, signore" rispose Jarvis.

Tony montò un reattore ARC olografico, sorrise.

"Ecco qua, ora con il nuovo vetro dovrebbe essere immune anche da eventuali bacchette magiche" disse.

Si allontanò dagli schermi, afferrò il caffè e fece ruotare la sedia verso Bucky.

"Se vuoi puoi andare al capezzale del Capitano. Sarà felice di vederti e io non dovrò fare l'infermierina".

"Grazie" disse Bucky e si fece indicare dove stava Steve, dirigendosi in quella direzione.

Tony guardò di sottecchi Burns uscire, fingendo di bere dalla tazza. Appena lo sentì salire le scale che conducevano fuori dal laboratorio, attivò la telecamera della stanza dov'era Steve.

Bucky entrò nella stanza, Rogers si stava calmando, abbandonandosi sul lettino su cui era stato legato.

Bucky rabbrividì e gli si avvicinò pian piano.

"Tony?" chiese Rogers, mettendo a fuoco.

"Steve, giusto?" domandò Bucky.

Rogers lo mise a fuoco e trattenne il fiato, il suo corpo tremò.

"Bucky! Ti sei ricordato?" disse. Si guardò intorno, con aria confusa. "Dov'è Stark? Cosa fai qui?".

Tony ridacchiò, si mise in piedi.

"Bene, e con questa ho confermato la mia teoria che sono il primo pensiero di Cap appena sveglio. Meglio presentarsi, o scoppierà una guerra civile" disse.

"Sarà consigliabile, sir" rispose Jarvis.

Tony salì rapidamente le scale e raggiunse la stanza, fece capolino dalla porta.

"Niente panico. L'ho invitato io".

"Stark, grazie per averlo trovato" disse Steve, assumendo una posizione più composta.

"Gli Stark trovano sempre tutto. Te l'ho detto tante volte" lo riprese Bucky.

"Perché questo te lo ricordi?" borbottò Rogers.

Tony rise, incrociò le braccia mettendosi vicino al lettino.

"A proposito di ricordi, hai idea di cosa volevi da me, Rogers?".

"Dirti che l'Hydra è nello S.H.I.E.L.D., nel governo e che adesso sono un ricercato. Natasha ha messo tutti i dati in internet. E che avevo ritrovato un vecchio amico che credevo morto, se potevi aiutarmi a rintracciarlo.

Hai già fatto tutto, Stark.

Gli occhi hanno smesso di cambiarti colore. Suppongo fosse a causa di Loki anche il malessere che ho avuto" rifletté Steven.

< Per una volta sono tornato a sentirmi una scimmia danzante, una cavia da laboratorio. Ora che la mia speranza sta venendo meno, Tony mi ha almeno restituito il mio migliore amico > pensò.

Cap.4 Insieme a Parigi

La luce bluastra degli schermi olografici di Tony illuminava Rogers seduto a una scrivania, intento a disegnare. Notò che Stark lo fissava di sottecchi e arrossì.

"Dopo quello che è successo mi sento sottosopra" ammise.

Tony sogghignò, scrollò le spalle continuando a guardare gli schermi olografici.

"È completamente normale. Ti consiglio di andare da uno dei miei psichiatri, fanno miracoli se non si tratta di me".

Steven incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Posso fidarmi di uno di loro per Bucky?" s'informò.

Tony voltò il capo verso di lui, tra le labbra sporte teneva un pezzo di liquirizia.

" _Mnh_? Forse" disse.

Fece scorrere la sedia fino alla scrivania di Rogers, gli sorrise.

"Sai che appena sveglio mi hai chiamato, Steve?".

Rogers tornò a guardare il disegno, era fatto con un carboncino nero.

"I postumi?" tentò.

Tony rise, gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla.

"Cap. Non ti farò nulla di quel che t'avrebbe fatto mio padre. Mi rendo conto che hai un trauma da 'Stark' ma credimi: ce l'ho anche io".

Steve si rilassò.

Il suo disegno raffigurava la statua di un dio in riva al mare.

Tony lanciò un'occhiata al disegno, tracciò con la punta dell'unghia il profilo del dio.

"Sei bravo. Non come soldato, fai schifo come soldato. Sei bravo come persona".

"Mi piacerebbe fare l'artista. Visitare Parigi e dipingere. Però...

Stark, è importante servire il proprio paese" si lamentò Rogers.

Tony ridacchiò, gli ticchettò sulla guancia.

"Prendiamoci una settimana. Il paese sarà ancora lì".

Steve lo guardò negli occhi, dicendo: "Resteresti al mio fianco in una settimana sfrenata di arte, negozi e musei?".

< Vorrei crederci. Però c'è Bucky, i ragazzi... >.

Tony si portò una mano al cuore.

"Giuro solennemente di portarti a tutte le mostre di Francia per almeno una settimana di fila".

Steve si mordicchiò le labbra.

"La Francia è il paese dell'amore" rispose.

Deglutì. "Non dovresti andarci con Pepper?".

Tony scrollò le spalle.

"Pep non vuole venirci, né lì e né a Venezia. Troppo lavoro".

Steven sospirò.

< Forse dovrei essere più diretto, ma avrò una settimana per riuscirci > pensò.

Tony sogghignò, si alzò in piedi e girò attorno alla scrivania.

"Allora Francia, anzi, Parigi sia!"

Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi scintillarono.

< Vediamo quanto impiegherai a dichiararti, Capitano > pensò.

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
